Swedish House Mafia
Swedish House Mafia is a Swedish house music supergroup consisting of Axwell, Steve Angello, and Sebastian Ingrosso. The group officially formed in late 2008, and were placed at number ten on the DJ Mag Top 100 DJ Poll 2011 and have been called "the faces of mainstream progressive house music." History Before Swedish House Mafia, Axwell, Steve Angello, and Sebastian Ingrosso performed as solo DJs in the late 1990s and early 2000s. Angello and Ingrosso knew each other as children growing up in Stockholm, and would often collaborate together under various aliases in their early careers. Collaborations with Axwell came later in the decade as the pair discovered the Swedish DJ by a chance meeting. Towards the mid-2000s Axwell, Angello, and Ingrosso found themselves often playing shows together, with fellow Swedish DJ Eric Prydz joining them for some shows. The name Swedish House Mafia came about after friends and fans began labeling the four as they played more and more shows together with the four being first officially referred to as "Swedish House Mafia" in March 2007 by the Winter Music Conference. Eventually, the group officially adopted the name in late 2008, with Prydz deciding not to join the group, describing himself as a "control freak" in the studio who can't abide collaboration, even with close friends. Prydz announced he would be leaving the group, soon after the collective officially formed, in November 2008. The group would go on to be a massively recognized force in the electronic dance music scene. They have collaborated with several famous acts under the famous name, including Laidback Luke, Deborah Cox, Pharrell Williams, Tinie Tempah, Knife Party, John Martin, and Usher. Despite their commercial success, Swedish House Mafia eventually broke up in 2013, with them performing at Ultra Music Festival 2013 for their final show. Angelo would continue to work on his solo music while Axwell and Ingrosso would start a new project named Axwell Λ Ingrosso. Years later, rumors indicating the group would reunite were starting to appear. It ended up that Swedish House Mafia would officially be performing at Ultra Music Festival 2018, five years since their last show which took place at the same event, confirming their reunion. They have since announced several performance dates set for 2019 and are currently working on new music. Members Current *Axwell *Steve Angello *Sebastian Ingrosso Former *Eric Prydz Trivia *Swedish House Mafia has two documentaries based on them. *They have been nominated for two Grammy Awards for Best Dance/Electronic Song in consecutive years, losing both to Skrillex. *On July 7, 2012, Swedish House Mafia played for a sold-out crowd in Phoenix Park, Dublin. The concert descended into chaos, with a "significant number" of random unprovoked attacks at the show, leading to comments from the Irish justice minister concerning the "very unusual" nature of the events. *According to Tiësto, Swedish House Mafia's Ultra Music reunion inspired Avicii to take up DJing again which saw him through his final weeks until his death on April 20, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views